


Soft.

by gabewritesnsfw (gabewrites)



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabewrites/pseuds/gabewritesnsfw
Summary: Sex was like a routine. Something fun, something fast, nothing attached. But when gentle hands and caring eyes come into play it's somehow better.





	Soft.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. This was 2 kill caz but im soft and it killed me.

Soft. 

The bed was soft and he could tell the description matched the emotion behind Freddie's eyes as they had fallen into bed. A little too vulnerable, maybe even a little too willing to be broken, but certainly soft. Something about that amount of tangible sweetness almost made him want to stop and cradle Freddie and whisper him sweet nothings instead of proceeding with the obvious goal in mind. Almost. 

A second later that mischievous looking glint was back in Freddie's eyes and he was back to thinking about the way they'd stumbled through the door, the way their hands had started mapping out their destinations before they had the chance to arrive, and the way Freddie looked when he wanted something inside of him. There was a hunger, a look that said it had been too long, or maybe that said it had been too long since someone had really treated him right. That look alone was enough to draw the man in and compel him up the stairs. 

Freddie's hair fluffed out into its full glory when he landed on the bed, a bit of a mess, but in a good way. He closed his eyes and sighed when hands were carding through it, and his lips fell into a bittersweet almost-smile when the gentle touch extended to a light kiss on the cheek. His eyes fluttered back open when the man pulled his chin up with a careful hand, running a hand down his side with the barest touch possible. Freddie shivered, and his eyes- half lidded under lashes still darkened with mascara- provided the clearest expression of ‘thank you,’ and ‘don’t stop,’ and  _ ‘take care of me.’ _

Generally, Freddie would be a little feisty. He'd fall into bed with a man and things would immediately edge on intense- holding tightly, breathing in each other like air, kissing like there was a time limit- but this time was different. This time he took the time to feel his skin tingle at the touch of fingertips, and he gasped lightly at the light tug of his hair, just enough to tease pain but spark pleasure. All he could think about when soft lips brushed against the skin of his neck was how much he felt, how fast his heart could beat, how cared for and fragile he could be treated.

Freddie held onto the man's arms while lips charted the topography of his neck, and he shivered when the man’s tongue followed a path smooth and warm and soft up and over his adams apple. His breath caught when the man’s mouth rested at the dip just between neck and jaw, letting his pulse ring through another man’s body like he had never felt before. He opened his eyes up briefly to stare at the ceiling, to ground himself into reality, but he closed them with an unexpected moan when his hair was tugged on again and his pulse was kissed and licked gently, and sucked on. 

He hadn't realized how tight his grip had been until his hair was gently brushed and he was tapped softly on the shoulder, greeted by a welcoming smile when his eyes opened. Freddie was mesmerized, taking a moment to let go of the man's arms and wait. He watched as quick hands worked him out of his clothes, leaving him in the thong he had worn on stage, tight but not too tight, nothing fancy, just plain white and the only thing holding him in place. The man’s eyes surveyed how Freddie looked almost completely exposed, lingering on the one part of him that was still covered. Freddie tried to hold back a moan when he was held through the front of his thong.

The man gently backed off and rested a hand on Freddie's thigh. “Could you turn over for me?” The voice was layered with arousal, but not overtaken. The question was firm, and low, but not a demand. The man pulled his shirt off after asking, and it was Freddie's turn to observe for just a moment. His eyes drifted from chest down to stomach, down to still buttoned pants and then back to eyes. He stared into the man's eyes for too long, searching for something he didn't know. 

Freddie nodded though, and felt the empty space in his chest swoon when the man helped him up and carefully turned him onto his stomach. 

He could feel the eyes on his back, and then he felt the hands on his ass, just resting there and forcing his breathing to quicken. They didn't stay long, but he nearly asked the man to put them back before pushing away his impatience. He hadn't noticed that he was tense until the same hands were running along the curve of his back, drawing out the tension resting there as a kiss was pressed behind his ear. “Relax, sweetheart.” Freddie's stomach dropped blissfully at the name, his back arching for just a moment while the man was kissing at the back of his neck and holding a hand to his chest. 

It took him a few seconds to realize that the kisses were moving lower, and the hand exploring his chest brushed through chest hair and across his nipples just to make him take a sharp breath in. He shook and breathed shakily outward when the space just below his shoulders received attention. The hand on his chest was getting particularly adventurous, thumb brushing back and forth over his slowly hardening right nipple. Back and forth. And it didn't stop until he made a choked up whine of a noise and the man kissing down his back laughed against his skin.

Then it was the other nipple getting attention, while lips dragged down his spine, little kisses pressed every few seconds. He could feel warm breath ghosting across his back, getting faster and more involved whenever he arched his back, let a noise slip out- really reacted at all. But when the man got low enough his hands were gripping Freddie's waist, seemingly obsessed with how far around they could hold him, how small he must have been. His heart rate sped up when the kisses were along his tailbone. A hand released his waist to slide down the flat of his stomach and tease at the edge of his thong. 

He maintained his composure and general quietness until the man’s mouth travelled dangerously low. A hand back on his ass broke the silence, making him cover his mouth as kisses skipped over where he wanted them and pressed into his thighs. “Would you like me to-" 

_ “Please.”  _ Freddie didn't have to think before the muffled words came out. He held his breath when the string on his thong was pulled to the side, and he tried to force himself to stay quiet when the kisses were just where he wanted them to be. Little frustrated rushes of air broke through his nose when there was finally a tongue teasing him, but he tried not to be loud. Only small, pleased sighs, the uncontrollable push of his body against the pleasure. He was content to lean against his pillow with his lips parted, feeling blissfully at peace. 

He only started having trouble when the front of his thong was getting pulled to the side, the pressure he was putting on himself to stay quiet becoming painfully obvious. His teeth clenched when a firm hand gripped him, he tensed until his body didn't have the strength to fight back, unsteady breathy noises coming quietly from his mouth. The breathing was louder when the man pulled away and left him untouched. Vulnerable but ignored. And he covered his mouth to avoid whining about it. 

A hand finally running up his front told him to turn over again, and his chest moving dramatically up and down was far more obvious when he was pushed onto his back again. The man’s gentle eyes were back too, and his slick and practiced lips that he wiped off with the back of his hand, and Freddie was inclined to believe that the man wasn't done using them. There was another kiss on his lips, lingering, but barely touching. A kiss on just the right spot on his neck again. A kiss to the very center of his sternum. And he reflexively wrapped his arms around the man's head and held him close when there was a tongue flicking over his nipple this time. 

If he let out a few louder moans instead of held back breaths, the man didn't acknowledge them other than intensifying the attention in hopes of pulling more noises like those from Freddie's throat. Freddie's hands slipped into the man's hair when the kisses trailed quickly down his stomach, and his body jolted when he was in the man's mouth with no warning. One of his hands focused on covering his own mouth now. 

The initial shock didn't last very long, mostly because instead of staying put, the attention moved down to his inner thighs, his body shaking when his legs were pushed farther apart. The man acknowledged that this was the only spot he could leave any sort of mark that would go unseen. And light biting sent electricity up Freddie's spine, a few lightly placed deep blue tinted marks left a trace of the man on his body so that he could remember the moment later.    
  


Freddie couldn’t help but enjoy that the man touched him as if he were fragile, as if moving the wrong way or kissing too hard would break him. As if he were something to be cared for and treasured. His breathy noises and held back moans were putting up a fight, but he sincerely tried to hold back anything louder, wanting to focus on every touch and every move and every breath. 

He didn’t stand a chance, however, when he was back in the man’s mouth, and he should have seen that coming. He felt nearly dizzy with the feeling, and a light moan- warm with a tone of relief the neared the happiness one usually associated with laughter- had the man looking up from the task at hand. He popped his mouth off again, much to Freddie’s dismay, and replaced the contact with his hand. Freddie was ready to apologize- maybe even promise to be quiet if he could just keep going- but the man traced a finger softly over his lips in awe. 

The gaze into his eyes was one of wonderment, and the man’s free hand rested on his cheek while the other worked him loosely, up and down with a little twist of the wrist. Freddie went back to trying to hold back his noises, but he could feel his self control getting smaller as that hand moved faster. “Make that noise again.” Freddie let out a breath he had been holding in and let his head tilt back. 

He couldn’t bring himself to look the man in the eye, but he did allow the same warm, pleasant moans to fall out as before, only slightly embarrassed by how loud he got when the man kissed his neck briefly again. His face was held one more time before both hands were occupied, one still moving gently while the other had two fingers gently pressing, not in, but asking for silent permission. 

Freddie felt his face flushing, his skin warming up with anticipation, and he responded to the silent question by reaching a hand over to grab lube to hand to the man in front of him. The five seconds that he was left untouched again were the longest five seconds of his life, he was convinced, but he absolutely melted when two fingers easily pressed inside of him.

Everything was so slow, so soft, that he knew it wouldn't take long for him to completely relax. Normally things like this were quick and rough and satisfying enough and then over. But it was different when gentle fingers slowly teased him open. When every press on just the right spot opened him up more, not only physically but emotionally. 

He only started to get impatient when three fingers had been steadily working in and out for a few minutes, his hips jittery and antsy, twitching when the man got near them. He felt hot- covered in a red blush that couldn't stand another second without more and he whimpered ever so softly, breath cracking as if he were about to cry when he was left empty and waiting.

He knew his words were desperate, but he couldn't think straight, and his body ached for more attention, and his dick twitched- just a little- a thin line of arousal leaking down onto his stomach. “P-lease, love, would- would you- ah...do something about that?” Freddie spoke almost frantically, but his unsteady breathing drew the request out longer.

He couldn't stand it when he could feel the pressure, knew that he was almost getting what he wanted, but not quite. He thought he was going to lose his mind when the man continued to circle the head of his dick just around the rim, barely pushing. Barely giving anything. And Freddie just couldn't take it. “Christ- do you... w-hant me to beg for you- p-lease.” 

Freddie felt his breath catch when the smallest amount of pressure was added. His next plea came out as a gasp of air. “Y-yes, please…”

“Please…” A quiet moan when the man finally pressed inside.

_ “Please...” _ A louder choked up and rough noise when the man stopped halfway. 

“Oh- fucking... **_please_ ** !” A high pitched nearly musical cry rang out beautifully when the sudden thrust the rest of the way in hit, his back arching harshly as his hands gripped tightly onto the sheets underneath of him. He had given up on holding back the moan when hands were finally grabbing his waist and finding a rhythm. Steady, but building, and purposeful. Ensuring that neither of them would last very long after enough of going slow to justify as the buildup. 

It was obvious that the man enjoyed the endless noises that Freddie was making, finally getting him to give up control and let out all the beautiful sounds. An endless stream of those sounds was finally broken, and the man looked up as Freddie hooked his legs around his sides, pulling him down low enough to grab him by the shoulders. “Faster- darling, I would do anything to get you to go faster.” There was a serious urgency in his eyes, his back hitting the same arch again when the man managed to hit the right spot. 

And finally the much needed relief of faster- the true reward that was enhanced by all the waiting, and the intensity of which left him breathless. And louder. And made him hold on tighter. 

The change of pace was nearly exhausting, both of them starting to sweat when Freddie really keened for more, hips fighting the same fidgety impulse as before as his moans got higher, lighter, undeniably closer. 

He almost reached down himself until he found it was already being taken care of, a pleased breath of relief as he felt the high point finally approaching. He held tighter, and he knew he was shaking as he bordered on the edge, short, anticipatory breaths drawn in quickly, one after another until he lost himself. The sound that came along with man finishing him off was something more profoundly beautiful than even the rest of his noise. He hadn't even realized that the man on top of him must have finished too, but he hummed contently as the man slid back out, carefully laying next to Freddie while catching his breath.

The man apparently didn't attempt to stop the reflexive brush of his hand through Freddie's hair. And Freddie didn't mind at all, leaning into the affection that closely paralleled the amount of pleasure he had just received. He let his hair be pet, his face be. gently touched. And then he turned to the man and took a moment to convince himself to stop before giving up and clinging to the man in front of him, feeling safer and warmer than he could ever remember feeling before. 

A hand softly rubbed his back. Gently. Slowly. Lovingly. 

Caring lips pressed soft kisses into his forehead. And a hand still carded through his fluffy, uncontrolled bed hair. 

He could feel his chest welling up with emotion, his mind telling him to let go before he got much too attached and couldn't stand to watch the man who had taken care of him leave. And then he let out an uncontrolled sob. And strong arms tightened around his small frame, holding him against the soft and welcoming body of another person. Another person who seemed to care. And he cried harder.

Until the man loosened his grip to kiss Freddie's nose. Then his tears. Then his mouth. Holding him like he never intended to let go. 

Freddie fell against the man's chest, remaining warm and held and loved. He felt himself drifting off to the feeling of his hair routinely being pet. Calming him. Offering support. “Thank you.” The words were so small and quiet that they were nearly inaudible, but the man heard them. And his only reply was grabbing onto Freddie's hand and squeezing just enough to make it known.

Soft. 

  
Freddie's heart and soul felt completely and utterly soft.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was alright!! If you have any requests hit me up. Or find my tumblr.


End file.
